Hall of Fame
by KatyPerryRoar
Summary: 'Rin volvió a asentir y cerró la puerta de casa, respirando el aire puro. Pero, lo que ella no sabía, es que dentro de poco, su vida daría un giro brusco.' 'Cogió aire y, colocándose el gorro de la sudadera, comenzó a trotar hacia el gimnasio. Hoy era su día, lo intuía. Pero, lo que él tampoco sabía, era que dentro de poco, su vida daría un giro.'
1. Chapter 1

**~.HALL OF FAME.~**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece, sino a su respectivos dueños. **

Una mujer algo rellena, propinó una fuerte patada al colchón donde descansaba su hijo. Aquella mujer sufría ceguera en un ojo y apenas podía ver con el otro, por ello, su hijo tenía que dormir sobre el frío suelo, siendo únicamente el colchón como frontera entre él y el suelo.

-¡Es hora de levantarse, Len!-Gritó la mujer tras salir de la habitación. El nombrado se desperezó y pasó una de sus manos por su rubia cabellera. Deslizó su mirada por toda la habitación, y su rostro se iluminó cuando recordó, tras ver el calendario, que hoy serían las pruebas para entrar en el mundo de la lucha.

El mundo de la lucha. Ese era su gran sueño.

Caminó hacia el baño aún con la sonrisa en su rostro. Nada le estropearía el día.

* * *

Un hombre de unos 35 años movió con suavidad el cuerpo de su hija que descansaba profundamente. La rubia abrió sus ojos con lentitud. El hombre sonrió cuando los orbes azules de su hija toparon con los suyos. Movió sus manos con maestría, dando a saber que hablaba con su hija a través de los signos. Ella devolvió el 'Buenos días' de la misma forma.

Aquella joven era sorda. No escuchaba nada. Desde muy pequeña, tuvieron que enseñar el lenguaje icónico, un sistema de comunicación no verbal donde cada movimientos de las manos significaban algo.

La joven cogió un aparto y se colocó en su oreja derecha. Gracias a aquél objeto, podía escuchar mejor, aunque tendría que usar aún aquél lenguaje de signos puesto que ella, aun entendiendo el idioma, era muda también, y la única manera de hacerse escuchar era tras aquél lenguaje.

Cuando vio que su padre abandonaba su habitación, sacó un pequeño diario y extrajo un póster doblado con cuidado. En el se veía a su maestra, a su ejemplo a seguir, Svetlana Zakharova. Para ella, la mejor bailarina de ballet del mundo entero.

Bajo de la cama aún con el póster en la mano y caminó hacia su armario. Cuando abrió un de sus puertas, colgó el póster y pasó su fina mano por encima. Como le gustaría ser como ella. Suspiró y comenzó a rebuscar en su armario, sacando un leotardo* negro de mangas largas pero de cuello algo abierto, unas mallas* negras, una falda estilo tutú amarilla pastel y unas zapatillas de bailarina.

Cuando terminó de ducharse y vestirse, Rin guardó en una bolsa de mano unos pantalones gastados y una camisa limpia, junto con una chaqueta y unas zapatillas. También un kit de aseo simple. Tras comprobar que lo tenía todo, salió de su habitación, camino a la cocina. Ahí, se encontró a su padre, leyendo un periódico. Cuando la vio, sonrió.

-Tienes el café encima de la encimera. Desayuna bien, que hoy te espera una clase dura.- Le avisó su padre. Ésta asintió contenta y bebió aquél líquido con rapidez. Besó la mejilla de su padre.- Ten cuidado y no corras, ¡aún tienes tiempo!- Le recordó su padre.

Rin volvió a asentir y cerró la puerta de casa, respirando el aire puro. Pero, lo que ella no sabía, es que dentro de poco, su vida daría un giro brusco.

* * *

-¡No olvides tirar la basura!- Gritó su madre tras deducir que su hijo ya había desayunado y se preparaba para irse a calentar.

-¡Sí!- Le contestó.

Se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla y encaminó hacia la puerta, sin antes agarra el cubo de basura que le esperaba al lado de la puerta. Abrió la puerta y, mientras su cuerpo sujetaba la puerta para que esta no se cerrara, agarró el cubo y salió de casa. Lo dejó en la acera, a espera del camión de la basura.

Cogió aire y, colocándose el gorro de la sudadera, comenzó a trotar hacia el gimnasio. Hoy era su día, lo intuía. Pero, lo que él tampoco sabía, era que dentro de poco, su vida daría un giro.

* * *

**¡Sí, nena, mi 13º historia! *-* Jamás pensé que haría tantos. * u * Pero antes de seguir, quiero aclarar algunas palabras del texto. :B**

**Leotardo**: **En este caso, se trata de una camisa lisa que usan las bailarinas de ballet bajo el tutú. Esas que por abajo están cerradas y tiene agujeros donde van las piernas. No sé como explicarlo mejor. xd **

**M****allas: ****En castellano, las mallas son una especie de pantalones elásticos que suelen ser negros. No sé si se llaman de otra forma, pero lo pongo por si acaso. E: **

**Bueno, aclaradas dos palabras, voy a proceder a lo que os iba diciendo:**

**¡MI 13º HISTORIA! Estoy tan feliz. ouo Eso sí, esta historia está sacada de un VideoClip de 'Hall Of Fame', una canción de 'The Scrip' junto a William. SÉ QUE ALGUNO DE VOSOTROS LO HA VISTO. A.A SI NO, SUS DOY CON MI SARTÉN. (?)**

**Tonterías a parte, quisiera pediros dos cosas. E:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEWS Y QUE ME SIGÁIS EN TWITTER, MaisaMuchoLove**

**Vamos, sé que no os cuesta. ouo **

**Y, si hay alguien con Instagram, que me siga también. 8D [El link está en mi biografía de Twitter.] JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, soy tan malota. C; **

**Vale, ya me relajo. :'D **

**Os quiere, **

**la loca esta. 3**

**P.D: Reviews. Reviews. e.e **


	2. Chapter 2

**~.HALL OF FAME.~**

**Capítulo 2.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece, sino a su respectivos dueños. **

Miraba al frente, corriendo con tranquilidad. No tenía prisa, había salido temprano de casa y quedaba más de una hora para cumplir su sueño. Sonrió cuando lo pensó. Tres años de trabajo, sudor y mucho sacrificio por fin dieron sus frutos. Ni él mismo pensaba que esto fuera ha pasar de verdad. Volvió a sonreír y avanzó con más ganas. Pero, tras cruzar la esquina, su rostro cambió drásticamente a uno de terror. En medio de la acera, tres jóvenes robustos y con cara de psicópatas charlaban entre si, dándose uno que otro golpe aparentemente suave en los hombros y riéndose a la vez.

-Oye, Dell, ¿ese crío de ahí no es el que te dio una paliza defendiendo a tu ex?- El nombrado giró su rostro donde apuntaba su amigo. Efectivamente, en estado de shock, Len se encontraba al final de la calle, temblando.

-Anda, mira a quién tenemos aquí.- Dell, en venganza de aquella paliza que le dio el rubio, corrió junto a sus dos amigos tras él.

-Mierda...-Murmuró tras salir de su shock y, temiendo por su vida, corrió en dirección opuesta.

* * *

La adolescente caminaba con tranquilidad. Ella también había salido temprano de casa, y aún teniendo muchas ganas de llegar, se lo quiso tomar con tiempo. Preparando mentalmente todo lo que sabía hacer. Necesitaba sorprender a los cuatro jurados que estarían esa día ahí, juzgándola en cada movimiento, en cada paso, en cada giro. Aún nerviosa por aquello, sabía que lo haría perfecto.

De repente, tras la esquina, apareció un joven de gran parecido a ella corriendo en línea recta, escapando de tres chicos que le seguían. Observó como le atrapaban y, uno de ellos, el más alto, le agarró y lo tiró en un enorme contenedor de basura, bajando la tapa y encerrándolo.

Rin paró en seco y, tras asegurarse de que aquellos matones se iban alejando, corrió hacia el cubo de basura. Escuchó los gritos y los intento del joven por escapar. Sin esperar ni un segundo más, dejó su bolsa en el suelo y elevó la cubierta del largo contenedor.

Cuando Len sacó la cabeza, la joven le tocó el hombro. El chico, tras maldecir por lo bajo y sobarse la cabeza, atendió a la 'llamada' de su salvadora. Cuando la observó, pestañeó varias veces atónito. Rin tampoco se quedó atrás. Cuando se vieron cara a cara, ella abrió la boca sorprendida. ¡Eran exactamente iguales!

-Eh...- Len fue el primero en romper aquél silencio y recuperando la postura.- Gra-gracias por salvarme.- Le agradeció saliendo con cuidado del contenedor.- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Rin que aún no podía creerse que aquél chaval fuera como una copia de ella, cogió una pequeña libreta que guardaba en su bolso y escribió su nombre.- ¿Rin?- La nombrada asintió sonriendo.- Bonito nombre para una bonita chica.- Aquél comentario le sacó un sonrojo a la joven, que sonrió tímida.- Yo soy Len. Gracias por salvarme.

Rin volvió a escribir en su pequeña agenda un 'no hay de qué', recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del rubio.

-Una cosa, sin ofender ni nada por el estilo, ¿sabes hablar?- Le preguntó, creyendo que había sido una pregunta que la menor podía mal interpretar, pero la curiosidad le vencía. La joven negó con la cabeza, sin perder su sonrisa y volvió a escribir.- ¿Sorda muda? Dios de mi vida.- Aquél comentario le soltó una pequeña carcajada a la rubia.- Y, ¿vas a alguna parte?- Quiso saber mientras los dos salían de aquél callejón. La rubia volvió a asentir y, en vez de usar su libreta para comunicarse, decidió caminar de puntillas y dar pequeños saltos.- ¿A dar saltos?-Intentó adivinar. Rin volvió a reír y negó.

De nuevo, le entregó su bolsa y, tras adelantar unos metros a su nuevo amigo, dio un salto alto y cayó al suelo con un pie, mientras el otro se elevó hasta su límite. El rubio quedó atónito ante la agilidad y flexibilidad de Rin. Se recompuso y observó a Len.

-Esto... eh... ¿ballet?- Preguntó. Esta vez estaba seguro de que era aquello. Sonrió cuando Rin asintió sonriendo.- Valla, no me extraña. Esta agilidad y flexibilidad no la tiene cualquiera.-Halagó tras devolver el bolso a su dueña. Ésta le dio las gracias con el movimiento de su cabeza.

Ambos siguieron su camino. Rin se comunicaba a través de algunos gestos simples y de fácil significado, y usando también su libreta. Len sonreía ante los comentarios escritos de su amiga y de los débiles golpes que le propinaba ésta cuando él le picaba con insultos cariñosos.

Era sorprendente la facilidad con la que se hicieron amigos. Nadie sospechaba de que se acababan de conocer. Parecía amigos de toda la vida.

Tras llegar a la clase de ballet de la adolescente, ambos quedaron en verse más adelante e intercambiaron sus números de teléfono.

-Hasta pronto, Rin.- Se despidió el rubio, siendo correspondido con un gesto y una bonita sonrisa.

**SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO. *_* Me siento orgullosa. Y tan solo me ha costado terminarla dos horas, 22 minutos y 0 segundos. Nuevo record, gente. (?) Bien, como no recibí ningún review en el primer capítulo, me animé a subir el segundo, haber si hay suerte y alguien tiene un grandísimo corazón y me deja uno. C: **

**Más tonterías a parte, aviso de que quizás me atrase con los demás capítulos de los fics porque tercer ciclo de secundaria se me complica y los exámenes y trabajos me llegan hasta el cuello. Sin nombrar aún que tengo una exposición de tecnología mañana, dos exámenes el martes, y uno el jueves y estoy que no puedo con mi vida. ;_; Así que quizá me retrasaré un poco -por no decir bastante- en seguir con los demás fics. **

**Así que, paciencia, gentecilla mía. Haré lo que pueda. Al viento pongo como testigo que seguiré con los demás fics míos. (?) Vale, me relajo. C:**

**Ahora me despido, **

**con cariño, sudor, amor y una sonrísa,**

**Maisa. 3**

**P.D: No os creeréis que os ibais a librar de lo de siempre. e.e Mi precioso twitter: MaisaMuchoLove. Ya sabéis. ;* **


End file.
